From My Heart
by quietthinker
Summary: If you've ever wanted to read a fluffy poem about Jimmy and Cindy's relationship, then please read this. I really think this is my best poem yet. Please review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

I didn't think that I knew what love was

Until I saw you, an angel from above

I tried to deny it, but I thought about you every night

I knew that I had to have you, you never left my sight

I watched through my window as you brushed your hair

I didn't pay attention in class, all I could do was stare

You were the most beautiful thing my eyes had ever behold

I couldn't believe I had such feelings, we were only nine years-old

I tried to hide these feelings by starting arguments and fights

I never could admit that you were right

We became rivals instead of friends

So I forgot those feelings, whose depth knows no end

But we still went on adventures, we worked together

Nine came and gone, ten wasn't much better

I still hid my feelings by calling you names

But deep down I was growing tired of the games

I wanted to ask you out, take you on a date

But we were too young, or maybe I was too late

After fighting and screaming every day for a year

I thought you hated me, it became my biggest fear

So ten came and went, another year was gone

Our time together couldn't last long

The next year was one of the best of my life

We finally agreed to settle our strife

We signed a contract that made us friends

My feelings of love started to bubble up again

I could tell that things between us were changing fast

My heart held great hope as your feelings for Nick became part of the past

No more did we argue and scream

Holding your hand was my new dream

That was accomplished one glorious day

On an island we found ourselves stuck for a stay

I gave you a pearl, your face held such delight

I couldn't help but smile as I grabbed your palm that night

With one goal down I came up with another

To kiss your cheek by next summer

A League of Villains had kidnapped me one day

I thought you would stay home and be glad I was away

But you surprised us all and came to my rescue

I decided a kiss was the best way to thank you

And as eleven flew by and we turned twelve

That horrible feud is what we decided to shelve

True friends is what we now were

I was the happiest man on Earth, of this I was sure

I decided to take a risk and ask you to a dance

I had never been so nervous as when I took that chance

I grabbed your hand and stared in your eyes

Those emerald pools of wonder that could light up the sky

And as your frown slowly curled into a smile

I knew that I was one step closer to ending the denial

So I took you there and we had a great night

You wore that beautiful dress that was emerald green and bright

I walked you home while holding you tight

As we approached the door I gave you a fright

I leaned in to share our first kiss

I saw your eyes melt into a feeling of bliss

But soon twelve was gone and we turned thirteen

No longer children, not even pre-teens

Young adults was what we were called

I was afraid that our relationship would be stalled

But I thanked god as we decided to go out

I ran to my room and started to shout

For after four years I could stop hiding my love

No longer did we lie to ourselves with pushes and shoves

I was feeling something I had never felt before

It was as if dating you had unlocked a hidden door

Everyday the sun seemed to shine and birds would sing

I couldn't believe the happiness that holding your hand could bring

As I held you close and wiped away your tears

I couldn't believe this had taken us four years

Soon thirteen was gone and fourteen came

A time of changes, yet we stayed the same

People were amazed at how long our love did last

The months started flying by fast

The months turned to years and I didn't care

As long as I could kiss your neck or stroke your hair

You make me happier than I could have ever dreamed

I could stare at you for hours and watch your hair gleam

And now, since this poem is nearly complete

I'm preparing myself while you sit in your seat

As you read these words I'm down on one knee

Wiping the tears from my eye and smiling in glee

For I know that your lips will slowly curl up

Into that smile that I've learned to love so much

So as you read this last sentence please stay calm and answer honestly

Cynthia Aurora Vortex, will you please marry me?


End file.
